thessirnwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Death
Introduction to Death and Dying Thessir uses a death system that includes permadeath as a possibility, but leaves the risk of that up to the players and DMs rather than forcing it. While automated, it has plenty of leeway, giving you the option to play it safe, or risk more and continue on. By this reasoning, it is very dangerous to assume you can handle the wilderness without being prepared. Because of our system, permadeath is almost always the fault of the player behind the character. If you feel you have somehow wound up dead without good reason or from a bug, you are welcome to ask a DM to reimburse you -- but this will be managed case by case. Soul Vitality The Soul Vitality system is how we manage deaths. Instead of losing XP on every death, you lose vitality instead. Every character starts with 100 Soul Vitality, and that amount decreases each time you die, respawn, or are raised. If you don't have enough vitality to receive a raise or respawn, you will be considered "permanently killed" and cannot exit the Death Area except by True Resurrection. Here's a breakdown of numbers: Upon a PvE Death: Lose 20 Vitality Upon a PvP Death: No vitality loss upon dying. Upon Respawn: Lose 15 Vitality + Resurrection Sickness Upon Raise Dead: Lose 10 Vitality + Resurrection Sickness Upon Resurrection: Lose 5 Vitality By default (meaning, not counting any area bonuses) you regain vitality at the rate of 2 points every 10 minutes, this number can change depending on the area you're in. Ex. Inns and Cities may give 3 Vitality per 10 minutes. In addition to this, you may find items that restore vitality, cursed objects that cause you to lose vitality, and DMs will be able to hand vitality out as a reward, or even take it away. There may be monsters and areas that cause you to lose (or gain) vitality as well. Keep in mind, dying is part of the game. Nobody, not even the game, is forcing you to die permanently. Be aware of the risks and take care when adventuring. If you feel uncomfortable with taking such a risk, you might be able to restore all of your vitality just by roleplaying instead of going out to adventure again. In the end, it is your decision. Conceptual credit goes to Kaldaris. Permanent Death ... and rewards? You heard right. Permanent death has its rewards, too. Sure, you lose your character, but remember--every character has value in the game world. Your connections with other players and characters increases the overall value of your character. You gain points that persist over time the longer that you've been playing it, and reaching Legendary Level (level 15+) even gives you bonuses to character value as well. Your character is not worthless. When you finally decide to off them, you may relinquish your character's value in points that you can use to spend on a new character! These points can allow you to play rare sub-races, acquire unique abilities, and even custom appearances. You aren't missing out by investing in your characters, even if they do die in the end. We want you to enjoy that final moment when your characters' story is finally at an end. Life After Death Does your characters' existence end immediately when you die for the last time? Perhaps a better question to ask is ... what happens after your character dies? What's to say there is an afterlife at all? What's to say you even had a chance of going somewhere else upon taking your final breath? Well, you might not be able to access the mortal plane anymore, but what about the Fugue itself? The fugue is an ever-expanding series of areas that are desolate and bleak. The souls who have become trapped here have managed to create settlements out of what remains of the destroyed life, unable to attain a higher presence. Perhaps they were never allowed a chance at everlasting rest. Perhaps they were not favored by the gods. Whatever the reason, they are just like you. They wander about, doing their daily business in a state of loss and depression, trying to live out some semblance of their old lives. There may even be a chance, somewhere along the line, that those still alive in the mortal world could visit the Fugue Plane... but, who would want to do that? After all, it is not a pretty place. Category:Server Mechanics